Galau
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Galau. Itu yang Teito rasakan sedari tadi. Tunggu, apa yang sedang ia galaukan? "Tidak mungkin Mikage, amit-amit kalau aku beneran galau gara-gara Frau!" FrauxTeito. Warnings Inside. T for safety. New author on this fandom. READ MUST REVIEW! Yoroshiku


**A/N the 1****st**** : **_**Bonjour! Jem'aplle**_** Mochiyo! Apa kabar semuanya? Jangan tanya kenapa salam perkenalannya pake bahasa perancis… itu karena emang author tuh norak banget mentang-mentang baru belajar wahahaha #plak**

**Saya memutuskan untuk hijrah sebentar kesini, soalnya saya suka banget sama 07-ghost! Kyaaaaa *fangasm***

**Akhir kata, salam kenal ya semua. Saya mohon bantuannya di fandom baru ini X3 ~~~**

**Disclaimer : 07-ghost milik Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino. Kalau milik saya, Frau sama Teito udah yaoi-an dari awal #Plak **

**Pairing(s) : FRAUTEITO! Hint!TeitoHakuren. Hint!CastoRazette. Hint!FrauRazette *crack abis***

**Warnings : Dibuat se-IC mungkin namun tetap OOC, typos, alur kecepetan, SHONEN-AI, Fluff gagal, gaje, abal, pelampiasan author yang galau nyariin kapitel 70 keatas, Beberapa quote yang lupa *buagh*, dll.**

**A/N the 2****nd**** : Disini, Burupya saya sebut Mikage ya ;)**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Galau.

Itu yang dirasakan Teito sedari tadi.

Entah bagaimana, hatinya kerap saja merasa galau akan hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Bukan, ini bukan soal fakta bahwa dia itu adalah kotak Pandora, bukan. Ini juga bukan soal kalau ia itu ternyata mirip dengan Eve—dengan amat samat kebetulan, bukan. Ini juga bukan soal pertengkarannya dengan Hakuren dalam memutuskan mana diantara baju pink berenda-renda dengan baju butler yang pantas buat Mikage, bukan.

..Lantas, ia galau karena apa?

Apa karena hasil ulangan harian yang diadakan oleh uskup Lance? Rasanya tidak—mengingat ia mendapat nilai yang cukup memuaskan tadi.

Apa karena hasil latihan hariannya dengan Castor-san? Tidak tidak… Rasanya itu juga bukan.

TERUS PENYEBAB KEGALAUANNYA ITU APA DONG?

"Hah… Mikage.." keluh Teito pada kawan kecil berwarna merah mudanya itu, "..Kenapa aku seperti ini ya? Sejak kita kembali dari perjalanan kita, aku merasa sedikit janggal.." curhatnya.

Ya, ia dan Frau memang baru selesai melakukan perjalanan mereka. Meski melewati banyak tantangan berat, namun Teito berhasil mendapatkan semua lambang 07-ghost, kecuali satu, yaitu milik Zehel.

Miliknya Frau.

"Dasar uskup banci! Padahal ia 'kan bisa memberiku tiket itu saat dalam perjalanan! Gara-gara itu aku tak bisa tenang!" ujar Teito histeris. "Burupya!" Mikage menyahut perkataan Teito, seakan-akan ia memberi jawaban atas penyebab kegalauan diri Teito yang sebenarnya.

"Apa? Menurutmu penyebab kegalauanku itu Frau?" tanya Teito sedikit tak percaya. "Pya!" seru Mikage yakin diiringi usapan manjanya kearah pipi Teito yang sudah memerah tadi.

"Tak mungkin, Mikage! Amit-amit kalau itu benar-benar gara-gara Fra—"

"Gara-gara siapa, bocah?" potong suara misterius dari arah belakangnya. "Kucari kemana-mana, ternyata ada disini. Tak tahukah kau kalau kau ada jadwal latihan denganku, berandal cilik!"

"A-aku bukan berandal, dasar uskup mesum!" kilah Teito cepat. Frau menanggapi pernyataan Teito itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Terserah kau sajalah, _kuso gaki._" tanggap Frau sambil membelai kepala Teito lembut. Tak ayal, muka Teito tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

_Blush._

"A-apa sih! Dasar hentai!" seru Teito keras sembari berlari meninggalkan Frau yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Kenapa sih?" Frau bingung sendiri. Sementara Razette—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu—hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

_**~FrauTeito desu!~**_

Teito berlari meninggalkan air mancur tadi dengan cepat. Pasalnya, tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi 'cenat cenut' ketika Frau membelai kepalanya tadi.

'_Aaaaagggghhh! Aku kenapa sih! Deket-deket sama Frau sedikit saja jantungku sudah berdegup dengan cepat layaknya drum! Kayak cewek lagi jatuh cinta aja!" _gerutu Teito dalam hati.

Hah ~ Teito, akui aja deh lu emang suka sama Frau!

Teito lalu berlari menyusuri koridor gereja, hendak menuju kamarnya. Namun, tidak sengaja ia menabrak Hauren yang sedang membawa setumpuk volume dari kitab Barsburg.

"Ah! Hakuren, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi!" ujar Teito meminta maaf. Ia lalu membantu Hakuren yang sedang memungut volume kitab-kitab tadi pasca 'tabrakan'nya dengan Teito.

"Tak apa Teito, salahku juga." Balas Hakuren dengan lembut. "Lagipula, buat apa kau berlarian di koridor. Seperti sedang menghindar dari seseorang saja."

"E-eh," pipi Teito memanas lagi "Ti-tidak Hakuren! Aku tidak menghindar dari seseorang kok!" katanya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Burupya!" cicit(?) Mikage seolah-olah tidak setuju dengan perkataan Teito.

Hakuren lalu mengusap-usap kepala berbulu Mikage yang sekarang sudah berada dipundaknya. "Bahkan Mikage pun menyetujui perkataanku. Ayolah Teito, Siapa yang kau hindari?" tanya Hakuren penasaran.

Teito masih memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah. Emang dasar tsundere!

"Biar kutebak, uskup Frau?"

_Bingo!_

"Ga—g—a… Gak kok!" kilah Teito cepat. Hakuren tergelak, dari ekspresi teman sekamarnya saja, ia bisa tahu kalau yang dikatakannya itu memang benar.

'_Dasar gampang ditebak..' _ujar Hakuren dalam hati sambil _sweatdrop_ dan tertawa kecil.

"Pya~!" Mikage lalu memeluk pipi merah Teito yang sudah menggembung dan terlihat _unyu _itu karena ia merasa tersinggung dengan kelakuan Hakuren. "Jangan tertawa Hakuren! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Ha—habis.." Hakuren tertawa lagi, "ekspresimu itu bisa dibaca banget sih. Biar kutebak lagi, kau pasti merasa tak karuan kalau berada dengan uskup Frau. Benar?"

_Double bingo!_

"A—a—apa! Te—tentu saja tidak!" muka Teito nambah merah saja. Tak perlu pakar psikologi, semua orang juga tahu kalau kau itu bohong, Teito~~!

"Teito, biar kuberitahu kau sesuatu." Hakuren meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pundak sahabatnya itu. "Aku pikir, kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Jatuh cinta?" tanya Teito ragu, "Atas dasar apa kau bilang aku jatuh cinta, terutama pada uskup pedo dan mesum itu!"

"Aku memang bukan pakar cinta, tapi dari ekspresimu saja kelihatan tahu." Terang Hakuren, "Bukankah selama ini yang kau pikirkan hanya uskup Frau?"

Teito terdiam mendengar pernyataan sang keturunan Oak itu. Benarkah kalau selama ini ia terus menerus memikirkan Frau? Memang sih, dia selalu memperhatikan Frau dari jauh tapi—hei! Bukan berarti ia memperhatikannya kan?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Teito selalu merasa ganjil ketika ia berada disamping Frau. Setiap Frau berdiri disampingnya, melindunginya, memeluknya, bahkan pada saa ia mengganggunya, ia merasa…

Senang.

Damai.

Bahagia.

Sejuk.

Merasa aman.

Nyaman.

Tapi, jika ia melihat Frau asik membaca majalah pornonya sendiri, atau saat ia melihat Frau merayu setiap perempuan-perempuan yang ia temui, hatinya terasa…

Sedih.

Hancur.

Hampa.

Kosong.

Dikhianati.

Rapuh.

Ia tidak ingin jauh dari Frau. Ia tidak ingin Frau memalingkan muka darinya. Ia ingin Frau selalu berada disampingnya. Melindunginya, menyayanginya, bahkan ia ingin Frau…. Mencintainya.

_Mencintainya. Mencintai Teito Klein seorang. _

Bukan sebagai _appretince bishop._ Bukan sebagai kotak Pandora. Bukan sebagai pemilik mata Mikael. Bukan karena jiwanya terlihat indah. Tetapi hanya sebagai Teito Klein.

"_Jiwamu itu terlihat indah, makanya aku bilang kalau aku tak keberatan mati ditanganmu."_

"_Entahlah, tapi itu kelihatannya enaaaakkk sekali ~"_

"_Aku tahu mana yang penting, yang jelas bukan mata itu."_

"_Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu."_

"_Volume 37 kitab Barsburg, didedikasikan untukmu. Selama hatiku bersamamu, aku akan selalu menyertaimu."_

Bukankah kau senang, dipuji Frau seperti itu? Diutamakan Frau seperti itu?

Akuilah, Teito. Kau. Itu. Mencintainya.

"A—aku.." Teito terdiam lagi. "Hakuren, aku.."

_Aku menyayanginya._

"..aku bingung.."

_Aku mengaguminya._

"A—aku.. aku.. kepada Frau.."

_Aku menyukainya._

"Kenapa begini sih..?"

_Aku mencintainya._

"Perasaan ini…"

_Aku menginginkannya_.

".. Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku mencintainya. Tidak, aku _memang_ mencintainya." Ujar Teito tertunduk.

"Jika kau sudah memutuskan, kenapa tidak bicara pada uskup Frau sekarang? Kau pasti ingin tahu jawabannya bukan?" usul Hakuren, disambut 'Pya'-nya milik Mikage.

Teito memegang kedua tangan Hakuren, meremasnya pelan, dan akhirnya berkata "Terima kasih Hakuren. Kau sungguh teman yang baik." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

"Apapun untuk teman." Balas Hakuren dengan senyum juga.

Teito lalu melepas gengamannya, dan segera berlari menuju tempat yang sebelumnya ia datangi—karena entah kenapa ia yakin Frau ada disana. Melihat punggung Teito yang makin lama makin jauh dan tak terlihat, Hakuren hanya mengusap kepala Mikage lembut, sembari melihat temannya pergi

"Aku sudah tak punya kesempatan ya, Mikage? Pada Teito." Ujar Hakuren lirih.

"Pya!" sahut Mikage sembari bermanja ria pada Hakuren. Bermaksud menghibur teman baiknya 'tuan'nya tersebut.

_**~FrauTeito desu!~**_

Teito (kembali) berlari. Namun sekarang bukan karena ia berusaha menghindari seseorang, namun ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia ingin meluapkan segala sesuatunya pada orang yang sedang dicarinya itu. Ia tak ingin menyesal karena tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"_Teito, biar kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Aku pikir, kau sedang jatuh cinta."_

Kata-kata Hakuren masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Dalam hati, ia berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu karena ia telah membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Jika ia tidak dibantu, mana mungkin ia mau ngaku kalau ia ternyata suka—ahem, mempunyai rasa _kagum _yang _ berlebihan _dengan uskupnya itu?

"Dasar sial! Dimana sih uskup mesum itu? Giliran aku cariin aja…"

"Siapa yang mesum, berandal?" seru seseorang tiba-tiba sambil mengacak-acak rambut Teito.

"Gyaa—Frau!" seru Teito terkejut sambil menepiskan tangan Frau dari kepalanya. Mukanya sudah memerah lagi saja.

Frau menghela napas, "Kau kemana saja sih? Tiba-tiba kabur begitu. Untung tadi aku bertemu Hakuren di ruangannya Labrador—saat aku kebetulan melewatinya yang sedang menyerahkan laporan dari Lance. Katanya kau mau berbicara sesuatu denganku. Ada apa? Cepatlah aku tak punya waktu banyak, serial buku porno baru akan kelu—"

Belum selesai ngomong, Frau sudah dihajar bertubi-tubi duluan oleh Teito sampai tepar.

"_Damn brat! _Ada apa tiba-tiba?"

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa.." ujar Teito pelan seraya memalingkan muka merahnya itu.

Frau terdiam. Ia… terpesona(?) melihat ekspresi anak didik yang berada didepannya itu. Ia memperlihatkan ekspresi yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan.

'_Manis…'_

"Hey Frau," panggil Teito memecah keheningan, "B-boleh bertanya?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Kau aneh hari ini _kuso gaki_." Balas Frau.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan hal yang penting." Frau terkejut mendengar perkataan Teito. Terang saja, si _kerdil _tidak marah ia katai aneh? Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres hari ini.

"Emm.. Frau? Apa.. ada yang su—sukai sekarang ini? T—tentu saja selain para wanita didalam buku tak jelas itu." Celetuk Teito malu-malu.

Mata Frau mendelik. Untuk apa berandal ini menanyakan hal itu?

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Frau seraya menerawang menuju arah lain. "Tentu saja, aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

Teito memandangi kedua bola mata _sapphire _milik Frau. Ditelusuri olehnya arah mana Frau menujukan tatapan itu, dan didapatinya kalau Frau sedang memandangi salah seorang dari dua makhluk yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang di pinggil air mancur gereja.

Castor dan Razette. Tidak mungkin kan, seorang Frau menyukai seorang Castor. Jadi…. Jangan-jangan.. Frau…

'_Frau… menyukai Razette?'_

_Tes.. tes.. tes.._

"_Kuso gaki? _Kau tak apa—hoi _kuso gaki!_ Kau menangis! Ada apa?"

'Hiks… hiks..' tangis Teito semakin deras. Air matanya bercucuran tanpa henti. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sakit sekali..

'_Sakit hati..'_

"Teito? Teito! Kau kenapa sih? Jawab aku.." Frau kembali bertanya kepada Teito, namun ia enggan menjawab.

Frau mendengus kesal. Sepertinya berandal kecil ini telah salah paham.

"Teito," panggil Frau sekali lagi "Dengarkan aku dulu.."

"DENGAR APA LAGI USKUP BO—" amarah Teito terpotong oleh ciuman dari Frau.

Awalnya Teito memberontak mendapat perlakuan itu. Ia takut kalau itu hanyalah sekedar usaha Frau dalam menggodanya. Namun sadar kalau itu bukanlah yang dimaksud oleh si lelaki yang lebih tinggi, Teito mulai berhenti memberontak, dan menikmati aktivitas mereka.

Awalnya ciuman yang diberikan Frau terkesan memaksa dan kasar. Namun seiring dengan tenangnya Teito, ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Sebuah ciuman yang manis, yang mengisyaratkan kalau mereka itu milik satu sama lain.

Mereka memakan cukup banyak waktu dalam ciuman mereka. Mereka enggan melepaskannya, namun karena Teito membutuhkan oksigen (Ingat, Frau itu sudah mati), akhirnya mereka melebarkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Tadi.. untuk apa?" tanya Teito kuyu, "Kau… mau menggodaku lagi? Tak usah ya, dasar uskup bodoh!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang kulakukan hanya sekedar perlakuan orang-orang untuk orang terkasihnya." Balas Frau singkat.

"E-eh?" Apa yang barusan ia bilang? Orang terkasih? Dia? Dia orang terkasihnya Frau? T—tapi bagaimana..?

Pipi Teito rasanya sudah menjadi ungu saja—mengingat ia memerah dengan sangat sering hari ini.

"Tapi Frau.. bukankah kau menyukai Razette?" ujar Teito dengan spontan.

Frau tersedak, kaget. "_Nani? _Razette? Aku, dengan Razette? Bisa-bisa 07-ghost berubah menjadi 06-ghost gara-gara aku dibunuh oleh si maniak boneka!" seru Frau (cukup) kencang. "Aku memang menyukai Razette, tapi hanya sekedar rasa suka antara teman! Kau ini.. hanya salah paham, kerdil."

"A-aku bukan kerdil, uskup mesum!" tepis Teito. Frau mendecik kecil, melihat ke-tsundere-an muridnya itu.

"Lalu kau kenapa memandangi Razette dengan pandangan seperti itu? Aku… aku 'kan.. ugh.." Teito tidak menyelesaikan omongannya. Melihat itu Frau tersenyum licik.

"Kau cemburu padaku?"

_Twitch._

"A-amit-amit kalau aku sampai cemburu padamu! Uskup pedo yang bodoh dan mesum!" kilah Teito sambil memukul dada bidang milik Frau pelan. Frau lalu mengelus-elus kepala Teito untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, _kuso gaki_. Bukankah aku bilang kalau aku menyayanginya hanya sebagai teman? Dan lagi, hanya satu orang yang kucintai itu.."

".. Dan itu kau, Teito Klein."

_Blush_

"J-jangan bercanda, kumohon." pinta Teito dikarenakan ia tak percaya. Ia memalingkan mukanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Frau.

"Lihat aku, Teito." Frau menuntun Teito untuk bertatapan mata dengannya. _Jade _lalu bertemu dengan _Sapphire_. "Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Tidak.." kata Teito dengan tertunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu, _kuso gaki_." Tutur Frau lembut.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, uskup bodoh yang mesum." Aku Teito dengan malu-malu.

Selanjutnya, mereka mempersempit jarak diantara mereka (lagi) dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

_**FIN**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N the 3****rd**** : Oke, saya tahu kalau judul ga sesuai sama cerita, **_**so bear with it, 'kay? **_**Saya emang ga punya **_**sense **_**dalam memberi judul.**

**Dan ugh.. terima kasih sudah membaca. Jujur, saya agak pesimis ketika menulis lagi, mengingat saya sudah hiatus berbulan-bulan karena sibuk UN (tahun lalu) dan daftar SMA yang syukurlah, diterima. Review akan sangat diperlukan agar fanfic selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi. Berhubung pas saya ngetik ini udah malem + besok saya harus selesain semua pr lebaran yang numpuk dimeja dan upacara, jadinya saya undur diri dulu.**

**A/N the 4****th**** : Ada yang tahu kenapa di awal-awal cerita Teito bilang "Dasar uskup banci!"? Kalau bisa jawab… nanti saya kasih Izaya trololol deh! (Itu juga kalau saya berhasil dapet dari temen saya yang pelit ya ;)). Jawab bisa di review XD (Hint : Nama 'Frau' itu sendiri.)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
